A New Revolution Arise?
Standing firm at the of a ship was a figured dressed in a black cloak that covered any skin and clothing from his shoulders on down. His pitch black hair did almost the same thing, covering most of his face, leaving only his mouth visible. He looked onto the salvaged lands, and there was nearly nothing but rubble there. Destroyed houses, fire in barrels, and people wandering around homeless. In the sight of a site seer, this would be classified as disgusting and a lost cause. His facial expression was unknown, but the way his mouth was framed gave an idea. His two lips glued together, with one side of his mouth sinking in. A breeze formed, lifting the man's cloak for a split second. One with sharp eyes would be able to see skim sight of his white uniform and the folded expression of his arms. Following the breeze, the formation of the man's mouth began to shift swiftly, just like the wind that had past. "Tch, what a horrendous sight. Not a single sight of aide." His two short sentences described what he'd been looking at to a tee. Placing his foot on the head of the ship, it appeared as though he was able to take a step, but paused before completing it. "What a rotten world, yet everyone worships them just as though they were their saviors." Removing his foot from the head of the ship, he turned his back, and heading for the platform that connected his ship to the wretched land. As he maneuvered through the land the sight began to get worse. People donned themselves in blankets, shirts, and old jackets covered in holes, defeating the purpose of protecting them from the cold. For those without said covering, their skin was bare. There were even a few survivors who's skin touched their bones, showing the outline of every bone in their body, almost skeletons. With each person he saw, he released a furious grunt. And with each grunt, was a clinch of the man's fist. As he continued on peacefully, out of the blue, a kick came flying towards the side of his face. Using his reflexes, the man quickly lifted his hand, blocked the kick sending a shockwave throughout their immediate vicinity. "Leave, you are trespassing, pirate." The attacker stated. Continuing to hold on to the foot, the man peaked his head around his hand, and quickly returned to the view where his hand was blocked the attacker. "You pervert!" The voice shouted in a high pitch. "How dare you look under a young girl's dress." The man was silent and he let go of the young girls foot. She stood about three feet five inches tall, and her crimson hair reached to her knees, despite being tied up into ponytails. Despite looking her up and down, his eyes never came visible. "Are you okay, sir?" She asked. Looking over towards the Dock as a high pitch shriek tore through the air, A Young man with Striking Red eyes focused his attention on what was causing the commotion and after spotting the source couldn't help but sigh as he made his way towards the young Girl and Strange man. "Oi Old Man, I don't think it's a goof idea to be looking up the skirts of little Girl Ya know." Stated the Red Eyed young Man. Ignoring the man's statement about looking underneath young girls' skirts, he proceeded to evaluate the newcomer underneath the blinds of his hair. There was nothing special about the man, he appeared in his mid twenties, and his physique was quite regular for his age. However, amongst the people living in the wretched land, he was one of the healthiest. The young girl glared at the shady man up and down. "Yeah, Mr. Shady! That's now what normal men do!" She teased agreeing with the young man that had just approached them. "You are right, this is treason, stepping upon someone else's land without a notice." He turned his head and attention towards the younger girl. "Please excuse me if you feel harassed in anyway young girl, as it was not my intention." Turning back to the young man in the matter, he continued. "I came here for answers, young man." Regarding the Mysterious with a Keen look before glancing around a bit, the young man smirks before turning back to the Man. "Answers Huh, I wonder just what kind of knowledge do you seek old Man" Stated The Red eyed Lad. "The answers I seek.. are related to this land? Just how long has it been..." The shady man took a pause. Looking at his surrounds left and right, he could see the people struggling to live among each other. Nearly everywhere he looked was gloomy, save for the people who had been force fighting their frowns attempting to create smiles. "Tell me this, boy... When was the last time this land smiled?" Gaining a Serious Look in his eye the Red Eyed Boy, turned towards the sea. "That's what I came to find out, I have been here for a month now and it seem's I can't find a single evidence that this place has ever smiled". "Now I must ask this, where is the help? Have they ever reached out to anyone? Surely there's help out there, why haven't they gotten the help they need. Moreso, deserve?" Glancing at the youthful face of the little girl, he continued. "There is no reason one should live in such poverty, and be completely overlooked like this. I have seen battlefronts, much more visually better than this peaceful land." Glancing around The Res eyed Boy couldn't help but agree with the older man. "No one seems to care about this place which causes me to thing that this place is under a som lowlife Pirate or a corrupt Marine's siege both of which Makes me sick." "If I can say, we aren't run by a Pirate nor the Marines. Everything that's happened here, is natural. By the way, I'm Lisa!" Again, just like before she was as enthusiastic as before. "I'm not from this island. I'm from a neighboring small one, but I come here from time to time to bring food over for the people... But it's not much." She didn't need to say much more to prove her point, the man could see exactly what they, the people, had been struggling with. The Shady man remained unfazed. He took heed to the words of the young girl and the young man standing before him. "Now tell me... What do you think the Government is doing at a time like this? Has it ever occurred to you, "Why haven't they helped these people?" Surely it leaves a bitter taste on your tongue." snorting at the thought of the World Government and Marines helping now a days. "Please that's Highly unlikely their to busy twiddling their thumbs up their asses tryna to the Slob's that are the Celestial Dragon's to care about the suffering of others of it doesn't benefit them" Spoke the Red Eyed Man. "Hey you big idiot! You could at least acknowledge me!" Lisa shouted rushing over to the man kicking him in the leg. "Ouch!" She shrieked in retaliation to kicking the man. Reaching to grab hold of her foot, she looked up at him and shouted. "What are you made of, steel?!" "Oh? Sorry Lisa, I didn't mean to ignore you. In fact, I took everything in that you said, and it was used to help form my question." Reaching to grab her by the arm, he easily lifted her onto his shoulder, where she would sit as though he wee some sort of human chair. "Seems about right young man, state your name." Snorting in amusement the Red eyed man turned towards Lisa and smiled. "Here I thought the elders where suppose to introduce themselves First" Turning back to the old man the red eyed man shook his head in Mock disappointment. "Such bad manners Old Man, but I'll bite The Name is Static Dyson, but now the question is" Static gained a serious look that causes his Eyes to glow eerily "Who are you Old Man and What is your purpose here?" "My name is Spade, Sparrow D. Spade." The man once known as "Shady" finally revealed his identity to the two within his audience. He was much more taller than the one known as Dyson, so he was forced to look down on the young man. "My purpose? I'm only here to prove onto these people, that the Government are a bunch of corrupt kelp and shouldn't be looked up to as "Saviors". Time and time again, the Government has proved only to bite at things that show meanace and are immediate threats to themselves. Not once have they even reached out to poverty stricken countries, and try to help. Instead what do they do? They leave them boy, hoping that one day everyone there dies off so that they can claim the land for themselves without "Getting their hands dirty". My goal, is to rebel against the World Government, and reveal onto the world, what scumbags they truly are." "Rebelling against the World Government huh ?" Smirking Static places his hand on his swords Handel all the while staring at Spade. "That's some dangerous thinking there Old Man" states Static. "I must admit, to rebel against the World Government alone is indeed suicidal. This is why I'm heading out for lands where the government has neglected to lend a helping hand, and gather as many people to help me with my journey. Our goal is to fight against the World Government's control over the world, and ultimately the ." "Are you hoping to start Revolution in this Era ?". Asked Static as he eyes drift towards the clouds above. "What we go by is none of my concern. I'm here, only for true justice." With those two sentences, Spade made she he had been heard. "If you wish to follow the path of corruption, I will let you walk away here and now. However, at some point down the line we will meet again, and you will not have that opportunity. Although, if you wish to skin those mutts for what they really are, then please follow me and I will make sure your utmost desire is fulfilled." Mulling over what Spade said Static couldn't help but see an appeal in his ideology something that was quiet similar to his own. Glancing back towards Spade Static stood tall and gave him a serious glare. "As long as I'm free to walk my path and you don't get in the way of my Goal then I'll Gladly follow you because our ideology aren't that Different". Stated Static "What about you Lisa?" Spade asking, following the answer of his new subordinate. "I'll go wherever Spade goes!" She shouted, punching into the air. "So what exactly is our first Goal Boss ?" Asked Static in amusment at Lisa's reply.